The present invention relates to the beater of a base drum, and more specifically to a pedal driven base drum beater mounting structure for a base drum.
A base drum is generally equipped with a beater driven by a pedal driven mechanism. The pedal driven mechanism comprises a shaft, a pedal, a swivel member fixedly connected to the shaft, a chain connected between the pedal and the swivel member, and return spring means for returning the shaft after each pedal stroke. When playing different music, the beater may have to be driven to give different beating force to the face of the base drum. However, because the amplitude of the beater is not adjustable, it is difficult to control the beating force of the beater accurately.